


Leaps And Bounds

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen, Third-person, alba's growth throughout these last three volumes, it's all alba-centric though, leaps and bounds, probably a little slashy if ya squint, ross introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alba seemed to grow in leaps and bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps And Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Another story posted on tumblr that's now being tossed here. Introspective character description, really. Kinda like Ross' whole perspective on how far Alba's come.

Alba seemed to grow in leaps and bounds. 

Who would have thought -- who would have ever thought possible -- that the young boy Ross had stumbled upon out in the deserts of the kingdom, the idealistic child who had hopes of becoming a respectful hero, would one day become the most powerful human likely ever known. 

Everything Alba had done, all the steps and leaps and bounds he had taken to get here... Ross could pretend he didn't know how hard the young boy had worked, that he didn't realize how much Alba had needed to sacrifice. That he couldn't see all that Alba had gained. But he did. Ross had been there. Every time he looked at Alba, he knew. 

And it was inspiring. It was humbling.

It was, in a way, terrifying. To go from looking down at Alba from his spot on a high-up pedestal, peering over the edge at the young child, watching as the boy's own platform rose in large, abrupt jumps. Hero. Red Fox. Demon Lord. And then, to seeing it pass Ross' own position in a single, nearly unimaginable leap.

Ross had to crane his neck now, to keep Alba in sight. His friend was way up there, having long since passed him. His potential seemed endless, and Ross couldn't help but wonder where Alba might end up. Would he just continue to grow, in leaps and bounds and jumps of incredible distance, forever moving upwards? How soon would it be until Ross lost sight of him? How long would it be until he was left behind?

Because Ross hadn't moved from his own spot in years. In a millennium, even. He had reached his limit, and he knew it full and well. It was comforting, knowing when enough had been enough. When he had settled down and thought ‘This. This is who I am.’ 

But Alba continued to grow. And while it was encouraging to know that he had someone like that as a friend, that someone like that was on their side, Ross was terrified of the day when Alba would peer over the edge of his own colossal pedestal and realize that up there, far above the pinnacle of anyone else’s potential, that he had left everyone else behind.

There had been a time when all that had kept Ross grounded was Alba's support, his offer of help, his 'rely on me'. Ross knew that now, with their positions reversed and multiplied by an impossible amount, that that duty had fallen upon him. To be there, with either a subtle glance or a scathing remark, and keep Alba grounded.

Because if Alba were to lose his way -- if Ross suddenly found that the boy had turned his back on all of them, on him -- then that would surely spell some kind of unimaginable end to their story. To Alba's story.

And Ross, as he'd come to find, truly, honestly did not want that kind of end. 

Because Alba's story was his story, and given all that had happened and how much they had grown, Ross felt like perhaps, finally, together, that they deserved some kind of peace. A bright, unclouded future. 

A happy ending.


End file.
